Family Matters
by okaynothanks
Summary: FACE family love, might be a little OCish. Alfred is Amelia. future RusAme ahead if you couldn't tell, FrUk is a thing, one sided AmeriPan
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall, I've never really written before but I hope this is great!

I don't own any of these characters and this might be kinda OCish because I haven't watched or read Hetalia in a long time.

Chapter One

Bases loaded, two outs. The Bonnefoy-Kirkland family sat on rickety bleachers, watching a small girl with a red helmet on approach the base. She twirled the worn bat in her hand, tapping the base when she reached her destination. The pitcher was no other than Ivan Branski, her sworn enemy in life.

She glared at the chubby boy who smirked at her. Everything Amelia did, he did. Amelia joined the little league team, Ivan joined the little league team. Amelia played kickball at recess, Ivan played kickball at recess. Amelia punched Ivan, Ivan punched Amelia. They have had this rivalry ever since the Russian boy moved to their town in Kindergarten.

Ivan threw the first pitch, Amelia wasn't even paying attention. " STRIKE." Her eyes widened, she growled taking a step back, tapping off her cleats. She looked back at her family, her two fathers sat in the front row. They gave her a thumbs up, edging her on. Arthur yelled to her

" Hit that ball!"

She smiled, stepping back in the box. She wound herself up, glaring at Ivan. Ivan bent over, throwing another pitch and this time, Amelia swung. She made contact, hitting the ball straight to center field, the fieldsman jumped trying to catch the ball, but missed.

Amelia sprinted towards the first base, then the second, then the third. The ball followed close being thrown up to the shortstop. Then to Ivan.

Amelia huffed sprinting to the home plate. It felt like slow motion, watching Ivan sprint to home plate, she looked over to her coach who was waving his hands yelling for her to run. She turned to look at her parents. They were both on their feet, cheering her on.

She was determined to get there before Ivan, she picked up her pace, leaning forward but it was too late. He was already there waiting for her, she did the only thing she could do. She jumped.

She leapt over Ivan, watching the look on his face. It made her want to take a picture of it. She landed on the base behind him, falling face first into the dirt.

The ref was the first person to move, yelling, " SAFE!"

Amelia hopped up to her feet, dusting herself off. She smirked picking off her bat as she purposely bumped into him " Just take the L Ivan, it'll feel better if you just accept it."

Ivan growled standing up, watching her walk back to the dugout. " Watch it Kirkland, just wait till class."

That was a good start right?

If you didn't know, taking an L means losing.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here comes chapter two!

The game was finally over and the two teams were shaking hands. When Ivan and Amelia passed each other, they avoided touching hands. Refusing to even look at one another.

Once Amelia was out of the dugout, she was pulled into a tight hug from her papa.

" I am so proud of you Amelie, you did wonderful!" Amelia smiled, hugging him back, looking for Arthur who was nowhere to be found. Amelia frowned slightly looking down to her dirty cleats.

" Thank you papa, but where did dad go? I just saw him a minute ago." Francis picked up her bat-bag, singing it over his shoulder " Oh, he'll be back in a moment. He just went to pull the car around." Amelia hummed but stayed quiet, watching Ivan sit alone in the opposite dugout.

" Hey papa, can I meet you at the car? I have to take care of something." Francis nodded looking down to her " Don't be too long please."

Ivan watched Amelia up to him, watching her every move like a hawk. " What do you want, Kirkland?" Amelia smiled, plopping down next to him " Just came to congratulate you on another loose!" she snickered hearing him scoff. " You getting past me was a one time thing. Don't expect for me to let that happen again."

The blue eyed girl watched him for a second without saying anything. She smiled punching his arm as hard as she could, causing him to growl as he rubbed his arm. " And don't you expect anything from me either! I'm like a wild card Ivan, baby!" she smirked walking out of the dugout without saying another word.

Once Amelia got to the old minivan, she slid the door open and shut it as she climbed in. The slight scent of vanilla in the air from the dangling air freshener. She buckled her seatbelt, kicking off her cleats " Where is Mattie? He woulda thought that this game was awesome!"

Arthur sighed looking back to Amelia from the rearview mirror. " Would have, not woulda. He decided to stay home any sleep in. These early morning games have been a real pain in the arse." Amelia huffed, leaning her chair back " You're not the one playing.. Plus I love them, they're totally awesome. Especially when we win!"

Francis smiled " Now Amelia, you won't always win. So if you lose a game one day, you have to be just as nice as if you win. Because nobody likes a sore loser." Amelia nodded, unbuckling as the trio pulled into the driveway " Alright, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this one I'm going to write longer! Sorry the chapter have been so short

Once the group had stepped inside the mudroom, they were taken by surprise to find that Matthew has a guest. It was a tall dark skinned boy named Carlos Machado, Amelia frowned looking over to the teenager whom she didn't care for. " Carlos." She set her bat-bag into a small open shoe closet, walking into the large kitchen. She walked past the two teenage boys to the fridge " I'm starving." Arthur quickly shut the fridge before Amelia could grab a snack " Hey- Dad what the heck _!_ " she glared at him as he leaned back onto the granite countertop. " Don't _what the heck_ me young lady. We're having dinner together tonight so I don't want you to fill up on junk." This caused the short brunette to growl walking away " I'm going to my room, tell me when _Carlos_ leaves!"

Arthur watched Amelia stomp up the stair to her room, shutting the door. " I do _not,_ look forward to her teenage years. Matthew laughed looking over to him " She has the preteen angst dad. She'll get over it eventually." Arthur nodded smiling, " I thought I said to wait until we got home to invite your friend over." Carlos blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck " Oh, I'm sorry. Matt told me what time to come over, but I misunderstood the times and came early."

Francis started washing the dirty dishes that were in the crowded sink " No need to be sorry, it happens." He flashed Carlos a smile as he loaded the dishwasher.

Once Amelia had set up in her room, she pulled out an old walkie talkie, pressing the call button. " Eagle eye reporting, over." The sound of static was the only thing she could here for a few minutes, but then. There was a response. " Honda Kinku."

Amelia groaned frowning " Kiku you're supposed to use your code name when we talk on here!"

Kiku sighed blushing as he said " I'm sorry. Koi boy reporting, over.." Kiku shook his head, thinking about why he ever agreed to that stupid code name. Amelia wasn't very creative with nicknames. His nickname was koi boy because when Amelia and Kiku first met, he fell into a small koi pond when he was startled by her tapping him on the shoulder.

Everyday, Amelia came to his house. Asking if he could come play, but her version of playing was far from his. She constantly wanted to explore places that they shouldn't be. Once, they went on a 'mission' to explore a old house she claimed to be haunted. When they tried to go through the front door, it was locked. The back and side door too. Kiku was so relieved, he thought he could go home and finish the level of Super Mario, but no. Thats when Amelia used the side fence to climb up and get onto the roof. Once she was up there, she told him to go to wait by the front door. Kiku got a sick feeling in his stomach, as he walked back around the side of the house, up the creaky steps to the front door. He looked down at his feet, crouching down to watch a line of ants marching down the sidewalk. That was interesting to him. Not the run down house with grass to his waist, weeds growing in the gutters, and having a few broken windows. But the ants going about their lives. Kiku jumped when the door was slammed open. Looking up to the blue eyed girl with the freckled face.

Amelia smiled wide looking down to Kiku. " What are you waiting for? Lets go already!" She pulled him up into the house, closing the door behind them. The room was pitch black until Amelia pulled out a flashlight out of her backpack, illuminating the path around them. " A good adventurer always comes prepared. We need to work on your, physique Kiku."

The short asian boy looked at her, he sighed walking behind her. It made him sad that he knew better english than she did. He was led to a set of unstable looking stairs that went down into a black abyss. He gulped, grabbing onto Amelia's hand mindlessly, not realizing what he had done until her hand tightened around his. It made him turn red, looking down before shaking her hand off of his.

Amelia shrugged looking back at him, leading them down the steps, down to a dusty clearing. " Now, we look for the treasure." Kiku hummed looking around, seeing nothing but garbage. " I don't think I understand.."

Amelia dug around for a few minutes then pulled up an old news paper. "This says its from 1968, that was thirty years ago!" Kiku smiled slightly looking at the newspaper. He thought it was cute, this was treasure for her? If it was, then he supposed he'd help her." He didn't want to get his hands dirty so he moved some stuff with his foot. He found an old bottle cap, picking it up " What about this…?" He was about to had it to Amelia until he heard a loud boom. It sounded like a door slam. He looked over to Amelia who stopped in her tracks, looking over to Kiku. They both jumped when they heard " Is someone down there..?!"


End file.
